The Senior Scientist Research and Mentorship Award is targeted for "outstanding senior scientists who have demonstrated a sustained level of high productivity conducting biomedical research" in order to protect their time to continue research while mentoring the next generation of investigators. With more than 20 years of experience in clinical alcohol research [over 20 clinical trials, seminal work in craving (OCDS), biomarkers of drinking (CDT), and neuroimaging], 15 years of continued R01 funding, 12 years of serving as Scientific Director of an Alcohol Research Center, 180 peer reviewed publications, and international recognition, the candidate meets the requirements as an outstanding senior scientist. He has been elected to high leadership positions of leading academic and research societies, serves as the peer-elected chairman of the steering committee, directing the large, multi-center NIH/NIAAA funded clinical trial (COMBINE Study) which studied 1383 alcohol dependent individuals, and is sought out as an expert for his unique skill set, knowledge and ability to bridge the gap between basic and clinical research. He has accomplished this while maintaining an active training program in alcohol research, including 20 years as Director or Co-Director of an NIAAA-sponsored T32 Research Training Grant. He has mentored 17 professionals (12 MDs &5 PhDs), many who sought him out due to his expertise in bridging basic and clinical science, many who have secured independent alcohol research funding, and all who remain tied to the alcohol field. His understanding of both the mechanisms of, and applications to, the treatment of alcohol disorders is atypical and exceptional. This award is important to the candidate for two major reasons: First, it will provide him with protected time to keep his alcohol research career on the cutting edge by enabling him to obtain formal and informal training in genetics and proteomics (course details provided in the career plan), apply these essential areas of science to his own alcohol research (as outlined), and communicate new discoveries to the alcohol treatment field in general. Second, this award will provide the candidate with protected time from additional clinical and administrative duties so he can continue with and expand his active mentoring program which is focused on the development of the next generation of clinical scientists. The knowledge and skills he gains from his training will be integrated into and strengthen his mentoring program. With the Institute of Medicine and the American Association of Medical Colleges highlighting the large, unmet need in the US for clinical and translational researchers and with millions of Americans suffering from alcohol disorders, who are underserved and who cost the US economy $180 billion each year, there is a need to push clinical research forward, a need to ensure our senior scientists are on the cutting edge in their research, and a need to train future scientists to carry on this research to find effective treatments. This K05 Senior Scientist Career and Mentoring Award will allow this to happen.